


Lilith

by GDFMFB



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little, Child Abuse, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDFMFB/pseuds/GDFMFB
Summary: Many years ago, I had a friend named Lilith...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Child abuse is a major theme in this short story.

Many years ago, I had a friend named Lilith. Never Lilly only Lilith. We would meet in the park everday after class rain or shine, to talk. We didn't have classes together, She was home schooled. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves. When we met up for the last time it was starting to get cold, so I wore my Jacket. Lilith was already waiting for me. All she wore was some ripped jeans, a tshirt, and her favorite tennis shoes, which had holes through out them.  
"Are you cold?" I asked. She responded with a shrug. Lilith didn't talk much when she had a bad day at home. And judging by her appearance it had been a really bad day. Bruises painted her arms and face with shades of blue and purple, her lip was split down the middle, and there was probably more damage under her clothes. But I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, I had made a promise, so I just gave her my jacket, so she could stop shivering.  
"They's done it again," she stated while pulling my jacket close to her frail body.  
"You should tell someone," I say for the umpteenth time. I was always afraid that one day they would go to far. That she would die.  
"You know I can't." she shoots back. We sit in silence for a long while. I imagine Lilith getting out of that house, living the amazing, comfortable life she deserves, and becoming a writer like she's always wanted. I'm brought out of my day-dream by Lilith's voice.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I say.  
"I said you's the best friend I ever had."  
"You're my best friend, too." Lilith laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on her head; making my hair fall into her face, but she didn't mind. Eventually it got dark and we had to part ways. I let her keep the jacket.   
I never saw her again.


End file.
